


Coming Out

by Fanfic_Writer1208



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV), Mighty Med
Genre: F/F, Femslash, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_Writer1208/pseuds/Fanfic_Writer1208
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set sometime after Lab Rats: Elite Force episode The List.<br/>Bree decides that it is time for her to come out to her younger brother Chase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> This One-Shot is based around a fem-slash so please do not read if you have any issues with that topic.  
> Thank you to Jasmine Casper for suggesting the idea of this work! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Elite Force, The Characters or some plot points, all rights go to Disney.

No POV

Bree sighs to herself before stepping into the hydro lift, palms sweaty and breath shaking. What she was about to reveal to her younger brother could possibly shake the very foundation of the team. She brings her trembling hand to brush through her hair releasing a heavy breath, her mind conjuring up as many possibilities the direction of the dreaded conversion may advance in.

The ding of her arrival to the basement clears her minds nebulous state. Unscrewing her eyes, she shakily steps out of the hydro lift, unconsciously breathing a sigh of relief as she spots Chase, alone and in his usual place, behind the cyber desk.

Suddenly she pauses in her stride. _How would she begin her confession? Be blunt and outgoing? Or reveal it nested within conversation? Not that it would matter, her brother was the smartest man in the world and would be bound to figure it out eventually._

She mentally thanks Adam for staying at the academy. _Not that she didn't love her brother, she did, but it would be so much easier to reveal this to someone once rather than multiple times followed by an even bigger explanation._ Thinking of the older bionic, her mind unwillingly drifts to how she will explain this to him and Leo, causing her not to notice the youngest bionic calling her name.

"Bree?" Chase questions, now looking concerned. The way he addresses her makes her realise that he has previously been trying to get her attention multiple times.

"Oh, sorry Chase, I was lost in my own little world then." She admits shaking her head to clear it of her congested thoughts.

"That's alright. I just asked if you were okay?" He replies focusing his attention back down to the task he was currently working on at the desk.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Great actually." Bree replies, voice slightly breaking which, thankfully for her, goes unnoticed by Chase as she walks over to the before mentioned desk and sits next to her brother.

"Have you seen Skylar recently?" He questions while he goes through, what she observes as the replies from the Superheroes on the list about their safety concerning recent events.

"What Skylar? Haha, why would I have seen her recently?" Bree nervously laughs eyes fixated down on the desk surface. _She was pretty sure the intensity of her glare could match that of Adams while he uses his heat vision..._

"Oh well, you two are friends and friends do seem to care and spend time with one another." Chase replies, still occupied by the desk. Something which Bree is thankful for as he did not notice the pink which spread across her cheeks and neck when he previously mentioned the name of a certain superhero.

Yeah, we're friends. That's it, nothing more.. Or less! Haha.. yeah, Skylar and I friends, whoop." Bree babbles as an answer.

Chase, priding himself upon being able to know _everything_ about _anything_ , especially his family, new more than anyone that his sister for whatever reason found the topic of her team member discomforting.

"Bree. Are you sure that you are alright? Last Saturday you and Skylar went shopping all day together and now you look as though you find the topic of her..difficult?" Chase became concerned for his sister as he watches her close her eyes and sigh, almost as in defeat.

She draws out a shaky breath and raises her head to meet her brothers concerned gaze upon her.

"I..I have something to tell you, that no one else really knows about. But I need you to promise me something first Chase." If she was going to tell her brother she wanted to be sure he would be honest about how he felt of the topic.

"Okay, what is it Bree." He tells her placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"When I tell you this..I don't want you to treat me any differently. But I also want you to be honest with your reaction, meaning not to mask any discomfort of any sort if this matter causes you such." Bree felt although being true to herself, she wanted Chase to be true to her too. _After all he was her brother, but she didn't want that relationship to change for anything._

"Bree, we're siblings, I wouldn't treat you any differently no matter what. Your my sister and I care about you, never forget that. Also if that is what you so wish of my reaction then that is what you will receive." He replies to her smiling lightly. "Now, what is it you want to tell me?"

Bree's heart speeds up and her hands become clammy at the sudden nervousness which overtakes her body. She knew that she couldn't back down now and she had promised Skylar she would tell Chase.

Bree's mind was racing as to why she is finding so hard to tell Chase about the topic of her sexuality. She knew in her mind that he would accept and support the fact that she was Lesbian and was in fact in a relationship with Skylar. However she could not shake the feeling in the pit of her stomach that he would view her differently and become more distant, which was the last thing she wanted.

She took a deep breath, deciding to take the blunt and to the point approach.

"I'm Lesbian." Bree finally reveals bluntly to Chase. She had said it, _there was no way she could do anything about it now._

Chase remained silent for another minute, soaking in the _'new'_ information about his sister "Well, quite honestly Bree." He finally began.  "I think I figured that out by myself."

"Wait, What? How?" Bree asks slightly taken back, she wasn't expecting her brother to have _already_   figured it out.

"Well to begin with you have never kept a boyfriend longer than 3 months. You also practically _threw_   yourself at any boy you met, for example Owen, Troy, Even A phone with a man's vo-"

"I get it! I acted a little desperate!" Bree Interrupts Chase from his explanation.

"A little? Bree you dated a Phone." This comment causes a roll of the eyes from the bionic girl along with a gesture to move on. "Anyway, I knew that there was no way you were truly that desperate, therefore I drew up the conclusion that you were for some reason trying to convince yourself that you liked boys. I then analysed this made perfect sense. We grew up locked away from the world in a basement, until Leo revealed it to us. When you made friends they all liked boys, and I knew how much you wanted to fit in so you tried to by acting attracted to boys, just like all your friends. But when at the academy you read up about the variation in sexuality and realis-"

"How do you know about that?" Bree asks once again cutting her brother off, a light blush forming from being slightly embarrassed she'd been  
caught reading into something so personal to her.

"I saw the title of the book in your hand when I took the Vampire Legends off of you for some light reading at the academy the day of the  
'Spider island' incident." Chase admitted scratching the back of his head.

"Oh." Was all Bree managed to muster, feeling somewhat annoyed she had been so careless.

"Once you read up about other sexualities, I think you panicked- You had heard about the offence some people take to the variation in the subject due to religious or other reasons within that book. It was then you threw yourself at any boy you could- even Oliver!" Chase paused for a moment, appearing to be thinking even more of the topic at hand.

"Then... you met Skylar." He continued.

"I wasn't conscious when you first met her but Adam said that you two were fighting over Oliver. However I think after you met her, you wanted to get Oliver away from her so you could get to spend time with her yourself and you did that by  flirting with Oliver to try and separate them. Eventually you realised you were acting on a new found and unknown impulse and you apologised to Skylar. Then we formed the Elite Force and you instantly became friends, both of you spending alot of time together. And I think your feelings have grown since then and you have accepted who you are which is great and I fully accept by the way!" Chase concluded.  

"How did I do?" He asks smiling, proud of his own work.

Bree on the other hand was left speechless, _he'd figured everything out. Here she was worrying about telling him and he had already known!_  "Wow Chase, You really are the smartest man in the world." She tells him smiling widely at his acceptance.

"Of course I am! Oh and Bree, just so you know, I'm proud of you and I'm also honoured that you would choose to come out to me before anyone else." Chase tells his older sister before wrapping her in a hug. 

"Thanks Chasey." Bree speaks, her words muffled by her brothers shoulder.

"But I kind of told someone else first." Bree announces as they separate.

She doesn't even wait for his response before she excitedly reveals, "I told Skylar and we're together now!" Bree honestly doesn't think she could be any happier as she shares the news with her brother, who congratulates her while collecting her into yet another embrace. That is until a certain superhero steps out of the hydro lift.

"Bree?" A gentle voice breaks the silent embrace of the siblings as it draws in both of their attention. Bree spins around, knowing that voice anywhere and feels her features brighten even more.

"Skylar!" Bree exclaims running up to her and tackling her into a hug, closely followed by Chase walking up to the pair.

Skylar chuckles to herself while returning the embrace of her girlfriend. "I'm guessing everything went well?" She asks her when the separate.

"It couldn't have gone better." Bree tells her smiling towards her younger brother as she wraps an arm around Skylars' waist.

"I do have one thing to tell you though Skylar." Chase announces.

"You better treat her right, or else you'll have me and my old friend Spike to answer to." Chase warns her, _and she could tell by his voice he truly meant it._

"Don't worry Chase. She is the most important person in my life, I'll make sure to treat her as special she is." Skylar reassures Chase while  
placing a kiss to Bree's temple, who hums in response.

"Who is Spike anyway?" The superhero questions to her bionic team members.

"Trust me. You don't want to find out." Bree chuckles before gently placing a kiss to her girlfriends cheek and exiting  
with her chuckling brother via the hydro lift.

Leaving behind a very confused and slightly scared Skylar in their wake.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading!  
> Feel free to comment any opinions or ideas :)  
> If you enjoyed, please leave a Kudos!  
> Thanks -Fanfic_Writer1208 x


End file.
